Nothing Matters But Our Love
by BlueEyedHero
Summary: Inglaterra no se presenta a la reunión de las Naciones Unidas, y cierto Americano es mandado a buscarlo. One Shot, UsUk. Short summary is short. Y dedicado a mi esposa Wendy, con todo mi amor usukoso.


**Bien, segundo fic, mi primer USUK, y que pena. No quería subirlo pero alguien me obligo. Dedicado por supuesto a mi esposa que la amo, a Jesús por poner gorro de que lo subiera y a Rubén, por empezar a quererme aunque sea un poquito :D**

**Disclaimer: lo de siempre, no? Hetalia no me pertenece porque si eso fuera estaría lleno de UsUk y TurxGre~**

**Ahora si, al fic!**

La reunión de las naciones unidas casi había terminado, y casi todos tenían una preocupación en común: Inglaterra no se había presentado. Esto era algo raro, algo queno había pasado en mucho tiempo.

— ¿Alguien tiene idea de por qué no ha venido?—, Alemania se levantó con los nervios por el cielo, pues sin el angloparlante la reunión no se pudo desarrollar como debía.

Todas las naciones guardaron silencio, teniendo nula idea de las razones de Inglaterra para faltar.

—Está bien, uno de nosotros será designado para ir a buscarlo a su casa.

—Seré yo, West! ¡De seguro al cejotas gruñón le caerá bien un poco de compañía de mi awesome persona!—, exclamó Prusia de pronto.

—¡Oh non, mon ami!—, fue interrumpido por Francia—, yo iré a buscar a mon petit Angleterre.

—Nein! Ire yo!

—Non, moi!

Todos los demás países no se movieron de sus lugares, sin embargo América se levantó y llego al lugar del alemán.

—¡Yo iré, Ludwig! –El norteamericano intentaba esconder los nervios tras su típica sonrisa amplia, nervios que había sentido desde el principio de la reunión ya que al llegar no había encontrado ya a Inglaterra discutiendo con Francia.

—¿Tu?—, le preguntó el otro arqueando una ceja.

—Yes! Hahaha! Después de todo yo soy el héroe!—, le miró señalándose a sí mismo con su pulgar.

El alemán se mordió el labio, pensando. Miro a su hermano mayor y a Francia aun discutiendo, lo cual era algo poco común pero que solía pasar, sobre todo si ellos junto con España se habían tomado algunas copas. Luego de unos segundos volteo a ver a América, suspirando.

—Está bien Amerika. Puedes ir tú.

El autoproclamado héroe no necesito que se lo dijeran dos veces. De un instante a otro ya había recogido sus planos para crear un robot súper héroe y salió corriendo para ir a buscar a Inglaterra.

—Yo! Iggy! Ábreme!

América llamó a la puerta del otro país por tercera vez. Sin embargo no recibió respuesta, lo cual comenzaba a desesperar al rubio.

Miró alrededor en esperas de encontrar alguna llave que el inglés hubiera dejado escondida tras una planta o bajo el tapete, mas no la encontró.

"_Arthur, abre por favor… No me hagas preocuparme tanto… please…"_

Desde antes de salir de la reunión había estado acumulando ese enorme sentimiento de preocupación que ahora sentía en su pecho. Ya no pudo contenerse más. Tomó la puerta por el pomo y comenzó a moverla y agitarla hasta que la sacó de los goznes. Entro mirando alrededor, viendo hacia todos lados. La casa estaba en penumbras, aunque no completamente a oscuras, solo lo suficiente para que Alfred pudiera notar la ausencia del mayor. Buscó en todas las habitaciones, las cuales se sabía de memoria por el tiempo que había pasado en esa casa en su tiempo de colonia, y a las cuales el inglés no había hecho muchas remodelaciones.

Miró en la sala, en el comedor, en la cocina, todo esto sin éxito.

—Arthur… Are you here?

Subió las escaleras de madera tapizada que lo conducían a la parte alta del edificio y siguió llamando al otro.

—A-arthur?—, el miedo se reflejaba claramente en la voz de Alfred, y no solo por el recuerdo de haber escuchado ruidos extraños en esa casa en otras ocasiones.

"_Quizá este enfermo… Yeah, it should be. __Pero… el siempre avisa a pesar de eso. Y si… oh god…Y si hizo alguna tontería? Si lo hizo, juro que… n-no… pero eso no es posible. Porque él jamás haría algo así…"_

En medio de su lucha mental, abrió la puerta de aquella que sabía que era la habitación del inglés. Miró alrededor varias veces. Nada. Vacío.

—England… W-where are you, old man?— de nuevo su risa oculto su perceptible miedo—, dude… en serio… Are you even here?

Sin embargo, se quedo callado de pronto. Había escuchado ruidos provenientes del techo. O más bien del ático.

Se quedó estático algunos segundos, reaccionando poco después y saliendo como una flecha al pasillo donde se encontraba una trampilla.

Esta, en efecto, estaba abierta, y las escaleras de madera y metal hacia abajo. Alfred escuchaba con atención mientras subía, pidiendo que se tratara de Arthur y no de algún fantasma.

—P-porque?

Se quedó en silencio, sorprendido al oír esa voz algo llorosa.

El primer impulso de América pudo haber sido correr y ver si el otro país se había lastimado, sin embargo un segundo de espera hizo que se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba en realidad.

"_Inglaterra esta… llorando?"_

Terminando de subir por completo vio a Arthur sentado en el piso dándole la espalda.

América no era capaz de ver la pequeña hada y a Flying Mint Bunny, con quienes hablaba Inglaterra, por lo que supuso que hablaba solo para sí mismo.

—P-pero yo lo quería mucho, Bree… Demasiado… T-tienes razón, no solo lo quería… Yo lo amaba…

El corazón de Alfred dio un salto. Estaba hablando de él?

"_Q-que me amaba?"_

—T-todo lo que le di… mi amor, mi tiempo… Siempre, siempre lo cuidé tanto… y.. Y un día el simplemente dijo "Estoy mejor sin ti" Y-y se largó sin más…

El rostro de Jones pasó de una expresión de tranquilidad por haber encontrado al otro con vida a una de dolor en una milésima de segundo, al oír aquellas palabras del inglés.

Subió un poco más y vio que al lado del mayor, en el suelo, se encontraba una vela bastante consumida, y un montón de cosas desbalagadas a su alrededor. Lo observó fijamente unos segundos, sintiendo su corazón encogerse al escuchar lo que decía.

—P-pero Sparkles, ¿qué dices? El era m-mi niñito pequeño… El más precioso tesoro que alguna vez haya encontrado…Q-que se supone que hice mal?

Alfred se mordía el labio intentando contener la tristeza.

"_Oh... pero Arthur… si supieras la verdadera razón detrás de todo eso…"_

—¿S-saben que es lo peor de esto?

América escuchó con atención y vio como el mayor se tapo el rostro con ambas manos.

—L-lo peor es que… bloody hell… lo peor es que aún lo amo…

Con el corazón en un hilo tras haber escuchado eso, Alfred subió lo que quedaba de las escaleras. Sus pasos fueron lentos y silenciosos, lo que hizo que el inglés no lo escuchara por sobre sus sollozos.

—Alfred… my dear Alfred… Te amo…

Los ojos azules del americano se llenaron de lágrimas al fin. Esas lágrimas debido a los nervios que había sentido desde que no encontró al otro en la reunión. Esas lágrimas de confusión luego de tanto tiempo de tener sentimientos por el otro país. Lagrimas de tristeza luego de haber abandonado al otro, y lagrimas de felicidad que debió haber derramado hace tanto tiempo, cuando recibía los cuidados y cariños de Arthur.

Finalmente Alfred se dejó caer a un lado de Arthur, abrazándolo. Este último se llevo una enorme sorpresa al principio, sin embargo, al notar el rubio cabello de América, la típica chaqueta de aviador y el brillo de la vela reflejado en esos lentes claros, se relajó por completo, aunque siguió triste y también estaba algo molesto.

—Estuviste escuchando, ¿verdad, git?

—Yes… Everything

Pasaron algunos momentos así, pero de pronto Arthur lo empujó con fuerza, casi haciéndolo caer hacia atrás

—Arthur… what…?—, estaba completamente desconcertado.

—Shut up Alfred! No necesito tu lástima!

—Lástima? D-de que rayos hablas?

Arthur lo miró lleno de incredulidad.

—De que hablo? De seguro solo vienes y me abrazas por lástima! Tu de seguro has de pensar que… —se le quiebra la voz pero logra continuar—, de seguro has de pensar que soy un estúpido..

—Claro que no, Inglaterra, yo…

—Shut up! S-siempre has pensado que soy un idiota… Pero tú… tú eres un malagradecido! Después de todo lo que te di!

Alfred miró alrededor terminando de entender la situación: en el piso se encontraban un montón de cosas que le habían pertenecido en sus épocas de colonia. Pudo reconocer, entre otras cosas, la pequeña ropa que Inglaterra le mandaba hacer y solía arreglarle con tanto esmero para que estuviera presentable. También observó distintos dibujos en los que él mismo aparecía felizmente tomado de la mano del otro país, así como uno de sus soldaditos de madera que probablemente perdió un día de esos.

Sus labios comenzaron a temblar, y pronto todo su cuerpo lo acompañó.

El inglés lo observó desconcertado, notando al fin las lágrimas en esos ojos azules.

—Arthur… yo… oh god…

—Porqué estas llorando? Eso solo me corresponde a mí, luego de lo que me hiciste…

—N-no tienes idea…

—Idea de qué? De lo feliz que estuviste cuando te independizaste de mi? De lo bien que se sintió librarte de mis cuidados, de mi comida?—, su voz iba aumentando en decibeles—, DE LO LIBRE QUE TE SENTÍAS SIN MI PROTEGIENDOTE?—, luego volvió a hablar en algo más que un susurro lastimero—, ya lo oíste… yo te amé siempre, y no fuiste ni siquiera lo suficientemente educado como para venir a pedir perdón.

—No podía—, replicó Alfred con la cabeza agachada.

—Excuse me?

—NO PODÍA PEDIRTE PERDÓN! SABES PORQUÉ? PORQUE NO ME ARREPENTÍ DE LO QUE HICE!— el americano le grito con dolor en la voz y mas lagrimas resbalando por sus mejillas.

—Cínico—, Arthur desvió su mirada del otro.

—NO LO ENTIENDES!...—, intentó calmarse para ser capaz de explicarse, pero no pudo dejar de sollozar— no entiendes…. Yo nunca me quejé verdaderamente de tus cuidados… Y siempre fui muy feliz a tu lado pero… Pero te quería tanto… Y llegó un momento en el que sentí que nuestra relación no era lo que yo quería que fuera…

—N-nuestra relación?

—Yes… Tú me cuidabas y me querías, es cierto, pero… M-me mirabas como un hermano… Y yo esperaba que al ser independiente te dieras cuenta de que ya no te necesitaba igual. De que te necesitaba… no, más bien, te necesito, de otra forma.

—Me necesitas…

—Lo que yo quería lograr—, lo interrumpió quitándose los lentes pero sin mirarlo a la cara— era que pudieras ver que podía ser igual a ti… y que pudieras verme como algo más que tu hermano…— volteo finalmente viéndolo a los ojos con los suyos llenos de lágrimas y de honestidad— y que me amaras como yo te amé… como te amo… y como te seguiré amando para toda la vida.

Arthur sentía que su cuerpo comenzó a estremecerse. ¿Era cierto lo que el otro decía? Si… pudo verlo en esos ojos llenos de pureza y sinceridad, esos ojos de un azul que siempre había amado.

Luego de unos segundos se levantó de donde había estado incado, dándole al otro la espalda y cruzándose de brazos.

—So what? Esperas ahora que me tire a tus brazos, y… y me ponga a sollozar en tu pecho, que llore y te diga que siempre he esperado este momento como no tienes idea, que eres lo que más necesito, y que espero que estemos siempre juntos? ¿c-como en tus bobas películas románticas?

—No—, América se levantó también y caminando hasta estar frente al inglés, apoyó la frente en el hombro de este—, no… Solo quiero que me dejes demostrarte la manera en la que te amo… la forma en la que te necesito.

—P-puedes hacerlo—, le aseguró el mayor antes de abrazar al americano por el cuello y juntar sus labios en un dulce beso, uno que ambos habían esperado desde siempre.

Al llegar a la habitación del británico, Alfred lo recostó con suavidad en la cama y se sentó a su lado, siguiendo esa cadena de besos suaves y dulces que iniciaron en el ático. No había intensidad desmedida, solo la intención de demostrar cómo y cuanto se amaban. No había pasión desenfrenada, a pesar de que ambos habían ansiado eso por largo tiempo.

Estuvieron un pequeño rato así, solo besándose y acariciándose por sobre la ropa. Pero pronto el calor en ellos comenzó a aumentar, y la cara de Inglaterra comenzaba a ponerse roja.

—Ah… Alfred dear… please…

—Yes Arthur… I know…

Lentamente América comenzó a desabrochar los botones de la sencilla camisa que llevaba el inglés, besando con adoración cada pedazo de su piel que quedara descubierto.

Y este último le hubiera pedido que fuera más rápido, de no ser porque cada una de sus lentas caricias hacía que se volviera dulcemente loco.

Con las manos temblándole levemente, Arthur se enderezo para quitarle rápidamente la chaqueta y la camisa al americano, maravillándose con su dorada piel y marcada musculatura. Aunque no se lo diría en voz alta por nada del mundo. Cuando los torsos de ambos estuvieron descubiertos sus cuerpos se pegaron de inmediato, como atraídos por imanes. Ambos querían sentir más piel, más calor… Más amor.

Alfred deslizaba las manos por el pecho y abdomen del mayor, tocando su suave y blanca piel sin dejar de besarlo. Arthur cerró los ojos, sintiendo cada una de sus caricias. Sin embargo, cuando las manos del otro casi llegaban a su pantalón, de un momento al otro dejó de sentir todo eso, y abrió los ojos extrañado.

—Alfred… what…?

—Arthur—, lo miro a los ojos, con la mirada suplicante—, d-dime que me amas… convénceme de que esto es real, y no solo otro de mis sueños… please…

Inglaterra, por su parte, rió por lo bajo, y luego cambió de posición para colocarse sobre el otro país sentándose a horcajadas sobre su abdomen.

—Alfred… yes, esto es real, más de lo que puedes imaginar y, ¿sabes algo? No estamos soñando. Pero más importante—, susurró tomando la mano del americano y colocándola sobre su propio corazón—, de verdad te amo.

América cerró los ojos, sintiendo los latidos algo acelerados de Arthur, latidos que, desde ahora y para siempre, serían solo por y para él.

"_Just for me, my love… __Y yo seré solo para ti, como siempre debió haber sido"._

Tras unos momentos, el británico se inclinó para volver a capturar los labios del menor, devolviéndole todas las suaves caricias que este le había dado. Se enderezó luego, bajándose a un lado de Alfred, y ambos aprovecharon para quitarse rápidamente los pantalones, quedando solo en su ropa interior.

Alfred tomó al otro por las manos una vez más, haciendo que se recostara en la cama. Lo miró de arriba abajo. Dorado cabello despeinado, enormes cejas, verdes ojos brillantes y llenos de amor y placer, mejillas rojas, labios hinchados debido a los besos. Perfecto.

Observo luego su cuello y su pecho, esa piel blanca llena de marquitas rosadas. Sus pezones que se habían endurecido debido a la excitación, sus suaves pero marcados abdominales.

Al detenerse un poco más abajo notó el excitado miembro del inglés, dándose cuenta de que ambos necesitaban sentirse más el uno al otro.

Volviendo a besar el cuello de Arthur, se tomo su tiempo bajando sus bóxers negros, dejando salir su erección despertada. Inglaterra tuvo por unos momentos el impulso de cubrirse rápidamente, pero lo dejo de lado tan pronto como la mano de Alfred comenzó a masturbarlo con suavidad.

—Ah… Al-Alfred... oh god…

—Arthur… t-te necesito… demasiado… quiero hacerte mío, right now.

—Tonto… ah… eso ya…no puedes hacerlo.

Alfred lo miró desconcertado unos segundos, pero recibió rápidamente la respuesta que esperaba escuchar.

—P-porque…Siempre he sido tuyo, y tu siempre has… sido mio.

Impacientemente una vez más, América se deshizo de la única prenda que le quedaba. Arthur reprimió un gemido al ver el grande y erecto miembro del americano. Como lo deseaba. No solo su cuerpo, deseaba todo su ser, toda su mente y alma.

De improviso, Arthur empujó a Alfred por los hombros, haciéndolo caer sobre el suave colchón una vez más y colocándose sobre él. Se acomodo con ambas piernas a los lados de la cadera de su ex colonia, pegando la cabeza a su pecho, escuchando sus latidos y su respiración. Tomó una mano americana con suavidad, llevándola a su propia boca y comenzando a besar y lamer sus dedos.

Cuando estuvieron bien húmedos, el inglés llevo la mano de Alfred con lentitud hasta posicionar esos dedos en su entrada. Volteó a mirarlo fijamente a los ojos, mordiéndose un labio con fuerza cuando Alfred comenzó a penetrarlo con sus dígitos.

—A…Arthur… estas demasiado… apretado… —Alfred intenta sonreír a pesar de la situación.

—C-cállate git…— eran ya dos los dedos que se movían en el interior de Arthur. Alfred notó el dolor que el otro estaba sintiendo al ser preparado de esa forma, por lo que intento darle ánimos mediante besos en la frente.

El tercer dedo entro con un poco mas de facilidad, y en el británico el dolor comenzó a menguar. Comenzó a relajarse más y más, sintiendo su erección creciente rozar levemente la pierna del otro rubio.

—Ah… Alfred.. Ya es suficiente… I need you now! –exclamó el de ojos verdes con un susurro excitado.

Sacando lentamente los dedos, Alfred le dedicó otra de sus sonrisas cautivadoras.

—I need you always.

Dicho esto, tomo las caderas de Inglaterra, y acomodándose bien sobre el colchón, guió el cuerpo que estaba sobre el hacia su erección, y frotó con ella solo un poco la entrada.

—Alfred… stop ah… teasing…

—Escucha Arthur—, la voz de América denotaba nerviosismo—, no estoy muy seguro de cómo hacer esto. ¿Y si te lastimo?

No estaba seguro de cómo continuar, lo cual le dio a pensar a Inglaterra en la posibilidad de que el otro chico no hubiera tenido sexo antes. De que Alfred no había hecho el amor con nadie antes.

Y, si lo vemos de manera correcta, el tampoco había hecho el amor antes.

—Tranquilo love… se que lo harás bien

El mirar en esos ojos verdes demostró que no debía temer nada, por lo que Alfred se posicionó de nuevo en la entrada y, con mucho cuidado y suavidad, comenzó a hacerse paso por entre el apretado trasero de Inglaterra.

—Mh.. A-Alfred… ve un poco más… más lento…

—Ahh… a-asi?

—Y-yes… oh god yes…

—…

—N-now wait a little… —le susurró el inglés antes de besarlo de nuevo.

El americano esperó como el otro le dijo, pero su corazón estaba agitado, y agitaba del mismo modo el resto de su cuerpo.

—Arthur… please... can I move now?

—Claro darling.

Al saber que todo estaba listo, Alfred tomó la cadera de Arthur, mientras este último se aferraba a los hombros del americano, y ambos comenzaron a moverse, lento al principio.

"_G-god… Arthur… my love, por fin eres mio"_

—Ahhm… Alfred… I love you… j-just like that… mnghh…

—Arthur… My dear… aah…

Ambos países no podían evitar gruñir y gemir con fuerza al sentirse completamente fusionados, tanto en cuerpo como en alma.

Alfred decidió actuar un poco más, pues en esa posición no podía moverse mucho, por lo que se enderezó sentando así al inglés en su regazo sin dejar de penetrarlo, lo cual cambió por completo el ángulo y…

—OH DEAR GOD! ALFRED!

Con el cambio de posición, América llegó a tocar ese punto especialmente sensible y mágico dentro de Inglaterra, y con esto logró volverlo loco por completo, lo cual también le pasó a el mismo.

Los ojos de Arthur se llenaban de lágrimas debido al placer y el amor que estaba sintiendo de parte del otro. Mientras que Alfred besaba con suavidad su rostro, sin dejar de gemir su nombre una y otra vez, acariciando todo lo que podía de ese hermoso cuerpo, incluida la erección inglesa que también necesitaba atención.

Inglaterra se movía con cada vez más velocidad, siento ayudado por Alfred.

—Arthur… mmhnn.. Arthie… my Arth… te amo… te amo demasiado..

—Y—yo te amo… a ti… mhhhhn!

El último gemido de ambos vino dentro de los labios del otro, pues se besaron justo en el momento en el que Arthur no pudo más y terminó con fuerza manchando el pecho y el abdomen de ambos, mientras que Alfred , al sentir esa presión deliciosa sobre su miembro, hizo lo mismo dentro del otro, llenándolo de su esencia.

Respirando con dificultad, Alfred se dejó caer hacia atrás en la cama, aun dentro de Arthur. El británico, por su parte, se recostó en el pecho americano, escuchando contento los latidos que venían de ese corazón.

—Arthur…

—Yes love?

—Como fue que terminamos aquí?—, preguntó América con una sonrisilla en el rostro mientras que se deslizaba lentamente fuera de Arthur.

—Mhhhhn… pues… estaba buscando algunos libros en el ático, encontré cosas tuyas, me puse a llorar por tu culpa y luego por tu culpa también terminé declarándote mi amor… idiota.

América sonrió de nuevo, ahora más ampliamente—, vine a buscarte porque no llegabas a… shit.

—Hmn? Qué pasa?— lo miró Arthur con los ojos ya algo dormilones, acomodándose bien al lado de Alfred.

—N-nada, olvídalo… —suspiró y sonrió para sus adentros, para luego besar la frente de Inglaterra—, sweet dreams.

—Sweet dreams Darling… te amo—, murmuró el británico antes de quedarse dormido.

—I love you too—, contestó el rubio de lentes, cayendo poco después en los brazos de Morfeo.

Ambos ignoraron que el celular de Alfred, puesto en silencio, estuvo vibrando como loco todo ese tiempo. Ignoraron la reunión a la que no llegaron y al resto del mundo.

Nada más importaba ya, nada más que su amor.

**Y, ahi está... no se... como me quedo? Reviews? Alguien?... e.e esos son mis típicos fics, todo. Cursi and stuff. Solo romántico a medias TT_TT asi que no se quejen.**


End file.
